Blame
by SherlockIsMyHolmesBoy
Summary: After the most recent episode, this is my version of Tom and Julia's reconciliation.


"How dare she. How DARE she. My fault? MY DAMN FAULT?"

Tom picked up his copy of the Bombshell script and sent it flying across his hotel room.

"SHE decided to have a goddamn affair, SHE decided to do this, and yet it's MY fault for hiring him back?" He paced up and down the room. There was a knock at the door.

"Tom?" It was Sam. Tom moved to the door and pulled it open. "I can see you're having a bad day…"

"You have no idea." He paced back across the room. "I am furious. FURIOUS." Sam closed the door.

"Ok…ok sit down." He grabbed Tom's arm and pulled him to sit on the bed. "You can't think properly when you're all riled up."

"I'm just…I can't…"

"I know." Sam stroked Tom's back.

"She…how can she be mad at me? How? This is HER problem, not mine. I'm ruining her family? How about she's ruining our show with her stupid behaviour? Maybe it's a good thing we're not a team any more because I cannot stand to look at her…"

"You know that's not true."

Tom took a deep breath. "I know. I know that. It's just…" hot tears began to roll down his face. "She's been my best friend since college. She's been the person that knows my brain inside out. All I want to do is help her and she's pushing me away." He closed his eyes, and put a hand across his mouth. Sam put his arms round Tom and held him as he began to sob.

* * *

Sam looked at Tom as he slept. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was gone midnight. He took one last look at Tom's sleeping figure and crept over to the hotel room door. Just as he opened it he saw a figure standing in front of him that made him jump.

"Julia…how long have you been standing there, you scared the crap out of me!"

"I came to see Tom…"

"He's asleep" Sam whispered.

"Is he ok?"

"What do you think, Julia? You broke his heart."

"I know…I wanted to speak to him…"

"Well he's sleeping."

A voice from the hotel room. "She can come in. I'm awake. Can't sleep with you two talking at each other like foghorns…"

Sam turned around. "Sorry Tom, are you sure…"

"Yes. Let her in."

Sam looked at Tom, moved aside to let Julia in the room and left, closing the door behind him.

"Tom." Julia stood at the foot of the bed. Tom just looked at her. He wasn't sure if he could say something without either yelling at her or bursting into tears. "I…I'm so confused. Everything is so messed up and I don't know what to do. Michael is confusing me, I'm scared to see him again after what happened. I'm scared Frank is going to think I'm still seeing Michael, I…I'm just so scared. We're opening a show, and I'm so overwhelmed." Tears started to run down Julia's face. "I'm so worried that I'll lose my family and my reputation and my show…" she put a hand over her mouth. Tom still looked at her.

"I feel like I'm losing everything." She said.

"Then why are you pushing me away too?" Tom replied, deadpan.

Julia looked at him with eyes full of tears. She could only shake her head. She turned and sat at the foot of the bed. Tom climbed out from under the covers, walked round and sat next to her, looking at the floor.

"How could you blame me for this, Julia?" Tom asked softly. "How could you ever, EVER think I'd do something that would hurt you so much?" Julia shook her head, still unable to speak. "I need to do what's right for the show, what's right for US. This…this thing with Michael is to do with you, and YOU need to sort it out." He turned to her. "But god Julia, please don't push me away. You know that I'd rather see this show go under than lose you."

She turned to look at him. "Really?"

"Of course! Shows flop, some succeed, whatever, but you…I can get a job as a waiter if I need to. But I'll always need you."

Julia chuckled. "You'd be a terrible waiter."

"I know. But the point still stands." Tom took one of Julia's hands and turned to face her. "And don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I'm so sorry Tom. This is my problem to deal with…and I'm not about to lose you over a stupid decision I made." She put one hand on the side of his face and smiled at him. "Thank you for forgiving me."

"I haven't forgiven you yet." Tom said. "But I still love you. And I will forgive you."

"Thank you." Julia said almost silently, as she wrapped her arms around her friend. Tom held her and breathed in the scent of her hair. He was so glad to have her back.


End file.
